Another Wizard
by MissingFred
Summary: In the summer of 2011, Owen Dursley gets a letter... And Dudley needs to talk to Harry about the dangers of Hogwarts...and about other things as well. Not slash, if you were wondering. And...this is a ONESHOT.


_I welcome you to the stoy of Another Wizard_

_Even though I only own the plot._

* * *

Owen Dursley's father was a divorced, slightly less overweight man with many stories of his strange cousin. Owen's father told him stories of growing a pig's tail, having cake fall on a guest's face, an aunt who blew up like a balloon, a ghostlike creature trying to suck his soul out, and the story of a mysterious scar and a house with a cupboard under its stairs.

That was why it was extremely traumatic for Dudley Dursley when Owen got a letter saying that he was a wizard. So of course, Dudley looked for Harry Potter on white pages. Because it was just that easy. He found him living in a field. Near a mysterious orange house which was way too tall, and a perfectly built little white cottage. It was extremely weird. But, living with a wizard teenager had been weird as well. So he could handle it.

Basically, Dudley just knocked on his door. He didn't want to be deaf from making the mistake of calling. It opened...Harry hadn't changed much either. Still the same glasses, scar...

"Dudley?" Harry asked. He called into the house, "Going out for a bit!" Then, he did come out of the house and gestured for them to take a walk.

"I haven't seen you in twelve years! We're twenty-nine!" Dudley exclaimed. Had it really been that long ago, Dudley had told Harry he wasn't a waste of space?

"Yeah, I know, I can count." Harry said, a little forcefully. "Sorry. Just, habits."

"Yeah." Dudley nodded.

"So. How's...everyone?" Harry asked, leading them to where the grass was as tall as their knees.

"Mum actually sobbed for about a week after we left. She claimed it was for the house. I don't believe it for a second." Dudley admitted. Harry laughed. Dudley'd never seen Harry laugh. Or, when he had, it was always a cold, hard, bitter one. "Dad was furious. But...how're your lot?"

Harry became serious now. "Well, Voldemort's dead." He announced. Voldemort? The person who had made them move out of their house?

"Who killed him?" Dudley asked. That person would receive a medal if he ever found the guy.

Harry looked at his feet and stopped walking. "...Me."

"Congratulations!" Dudley hugged Harry, which was a bit awkward, but he deserved it.

"Thanks. I didn't really know you...cared about my life that much." Harry told him, and they started to walk again.

"Yeah...I do though, don't I? But, what I really wanted to talk to you about is...Hogwarts. The school for witch and wizard class." Dudley brought up.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"My son. He...got one." Dudley admitted.

"A letter? Telling him he was a wizard?" Harry said, in disbelief.

"Yes." Dudley nodded.

"That's great!" Harry grinned.

"Is it safe there?" Dudley ventured to ask. Harry's reaction was not the one Dudley had expected. He laughed again.

"Dudley, it's the safest place in the world for wizards at this point." Harry said.

"Oh. Well, then...thanks. Will he come home more than you did?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Harry said it like it was an obvious fact. "Christmas, Easter and summer. You'll want to know how to get into the wizard platform. You can't go in, because you aren't magical-or, you're a muggle, to us. Your son, he has to run into the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. And then he'll be at 9 and 3/4."

"Okay." Dudley said, committing that to memory. "Do you have any children?"

"Yes, actually. A seven year old son, James, a five year old son, Albus, and a three year old daughter, Lily." Harry rattled them off.

"Do you...who's your wife?" Dudley asked, sort of nervously.

"A wonderful woman named Ginny. And her brother is my best mate." Harry grinned. Again. Dudley'd never seen him so happy.

"That's gotta be tough." Dudley mused. "Having your best mate wanting to know what you do with her. Bet he was miffed when you had children."

Harry laughed again, "Yeah, it was a little awkward." He said. "Do you want to meet them?"

"Who?"

"All of them." Harry began to power walk back, and Dudley, who only sometimes in the past year had started to work out, struggled to keep up.

"Sure!" He gasped, out of breath.

"Well then, come inside!" Harry opened the door, and Dudley ventured into the house, ready to take on the challenge of being with wizards, and living with one, for the rest of his life.

* * *

_I'm not making you review, but reviews are always nice, so..._


End file.
